


Eyes Only 如是我观

by sjax001



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, I hate magic, Magic vs technolgy, Thor is a god, Tony Stark Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor请Tony去约顿海姆当包工头，Tony完全没想到后果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only 如是我观

Tony Stark觉得自己可能上了Thor的当。

虹桥的光影刚刚散去，他和雷神此时正站在一片赤褐色的群山之中，云层很低，擦着峰尖，山坡上满是巨大的碎石块，光秃秃的，景色十分荒凉。

“这里就是约顿海姆？”Tony说，朝四周打量，担心从哪座山包后突然杀出来一个挥舞大棒的冰霜巨人。毕竟，此刻他没有穿装甲，赤手空拳，而且是被Thor直接从餐桌上拉过来的。“我只穿了一件外套，你就把我带到了冰霜巨人会出没的地方。”

“放心，我的朋友。这不是冰霜巨人的地盘。”Thor倒是看起来气定神闲，“约顿海姆也有许多种巨人，冰霜巨人不过是其中一类。”

“好吧，”Tony说，依旧满怀狐疑地看着周围，“我的主顾也是巨人？”

他本来难得有闲适的一天，在复仇者大厦里吃早餐时正在考虑要不要飞去阿贡国家实验室看看新的材料合作计划的进展，Thor却突然不知从什么地方冒出来，不但抢走了他的咖啡，还一本正经告诉Tony他有一单生意要给Tony做：某一族九界居民希望他能用中庭科技助他们一臂之力。维京大块头还口口声声保证说如果Tony应承下来，一定能得到丰厚的报酬，以及在九界传扬的名声。

Tony对丰厚报酬和九界扬名都没什么兴趣，而且（他没解释给Thor听，毕竟说了Thor也只会对此充耳不闻）他其实已经不再管理Stark复兴了，但毕竟短期内Thor的幽默感不可能进化到和他开这种玩笑的程度，九界居民能求助他的顶多也就是管管Asgardia下水道漏水之类物业问题，这对他来说也没什么损失。反正当天他没有轮值，就随口答应了Thor可以去看看。

“既然如此，我们可以这就出发。”得到保证的Thor十分高兴。

“等等，这就去？“

“今天你我都难得空闲，以后恐怕没有此等凑巧时机。”

Tony叹了口气，站起来，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。“好吧，你的优先级较高。地点在哪儿？”

“约顿海姆。”

Tony僵了片刻。

“哪个约顿海姆？有巨人的那个？”

“正是。”Thor一边说着，一边挥舞神锤，就在复仇者大厦的厨房里打开了一个传送门。

“……你等一下，我先去穿装甲。”

“大可不必。”Thor咧嘴一笑，用能按碎肩胛骨的力气揽住Tony的肩膀，就把他朝传送门里拖。

“等等，维京人！”Tony发出一声惨叫，“每次我去你的九界，不是被扔进乌鲁熔炼炉，就是被半兽人剥光活烤，不管你推荐我的工程是什么，我不想为了它赔掉命——”

雷神只是哈哈大笑，把Tony拽进了传送门里。

而现在Tony感到有点后悔了。不过，在和Thor打了十五年交道后，“有点后悔“多多少少已经成了一个常态，对“有点后悔”这个状态，你是没法再感到更后悔的。

 

此时，他们两人沿着寸草不生的山坡朝山上攀爬，有一条羊肠小道引领着他们穿越陡峭的悬崖和峡谷。“他们就住在那座山背后的山谷里。”Thor说，用锤子指着前方一座矮山，“邀请你的是城堡巨人，他们算是山岳巨人的一支。”

“我们一定得要走过去？”Tony问，闷闷不乐地盯着自己那双皮鞋。

“城堡巨人和其他巨人一样，不喜欢在天上飞的东西。这么做是为了表示我们没有敌意。”

“他们对人类是否友善？”

Thor耸耸肩膀。“巨人对自己人都不友善。不过，”他又向Tony保证说，“既然你是他们想要请来的工程师，绝对不会把你给撕成两半。”

“这听起来可真叫人安心。”Tony拉着脸说。

他们又走了半个小时的路才爬上了那座矮山。路很难走，寒风凛冽，周围风景乏善可陈，Tony开始觉得自己可能是真的上了Thor的当。可是当他爬上山顶那一刻，他目瞪口呆。

“老天，”Tony Stark说。

他这一生见过无数宇宙奇观，自己也曾亲手造就过许多个，但他却从未目睹过眼前这般的宏伟景象。一座巨大白色的城堡坐落在赤红色的山谷之中，沿着山坡拔地而起，三座高高的螺旋塔楼直指天空，高度让帝国大厦也只能自惭形秽。它仿佛以水晶和白银建成，在低垂的云层下折射出璀璨结晶的光芒。成千上百的塔楼构成了城堡的主体，中间以不计其数的天桥和穹顶相连；尽管建筑的线条诡异怪诞，扭曲了的结构叠加在一起却显得妙不可言。Tony Stark不是古典风格的爱好者，但这确实是他生平所见最摄人心魄的建筑。

“那就是你的工程项目，”Thor拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“它也是城堡巨人得名的原因。巨人们称它为沙图拉，意思是圣殿。我们下去吧。”

“先等等。”Tony急忙说，掏出了手机，把摄像头对准了那座白银城堡。“我得让其他人也看看这个。”

但是Thor却按下了他的手臂。

Tony诧异地回头看他，雷神却摇了摇头。“抱歉，兄弟。”他说，“这是城堡巨人的禁忌。他们不许以任何方式记录沙图拉的模样，留下绘画、影像或模型。我们最好不要在会谈之前就惹恼他们。”

“这是为啥？”Tony说，随后意识到这也是为什么Thor没让他穿着装甲前来，Thor知道铁人装甲是可以扫描和记录图像的。

“我不知道，”Thor说，“他们是巨人。巨人总是有许多奇怪的风俗。”

 

愈是接近圣殿，Tony便愈是惊叹于它的宏伟壮丽，但它的建筑者们却丑得出奇。城堡巨人的代表们站在圣殿前的广场迎接Thor与Tony，他们的体格比冰霜巨人要矮小许多，脸像是层层叠起的岩石，目光浑浊呆滞，造物者似乎在塑造他们时全然不怀善意。Tony不是没有和九界的其他种族打过交道，但这一族巨人在他看来实在太过貌不惊人，就算是巨魔们似乎也比他们更具灵性。Tony实在难以想象这样的种族是如何构建起如此美丽的建筑的。

沙图拉圣殿看起来并不是贵族或宗教领袖的居所，城堡巨人们全都住在散落于圣殿周围的数十个村落中。村落里的房屋都是用碎石和茅草搭建，看起来潦草又漫不经心。巨人的妇女坐在门口，用巨大的石瓮咕嘟嘟地熬着汤。

“既然不住在里面，他们为什么要建这座……呃，沙图拉？”朝着圣殿入口走去的时候，Tony向Thor问道。

“我不知道，Stark。”Thor说，“他们好像认为自己生来的使命就是建设沙图拉。不过除此之外，他们的习性也和其他巨人相差无几。之前他们和邻近的岩山巨人发生了领土争端，各自都死了一百多人。如果你仔细看，还能看到那边山崖上他们用敌人头骨装饰的栅栏。”

“那也就是说，他们也会吃人，没好意。”Tony没精打采地说。

“正是如此，我的朋友。”

他们迈入极高的、镶嵌着白色珊瑚和钻石的门扉，走过一个宛如龙骨的长廊。殿堂内部并没有什么家具，仿佛这座圣殿全部的意义都已经集中在建筑本身的美感之上。石柱和天花板都精雕细琢着曼妙的几何花纹，让人眼花缭乱。Tony闪眼看到外面还吊着脚手架，几个巨人正在动作缓慢地搬运用作建筑材料的半透明的白色云纹石板。

“这圣殿还没建完？”Tony问。

“还没有，”Thor说，“按照他们的说法，工程完成了大半，但依然还需要赶工。”

“这座圣殿他们建了多久？”Tony估算了一下建筑大小和城堡巨人的人口规模，完全不成比例。

Thor歪头想了想。

“打从我幼时起，沙图拉就已经颇具规模，”他说，“若是按照人类的历法，它也应当建了有数千年之久了吧。”

他们在一个貌似会议厅的地方停下，这里足以容纳得下一座小教堂。房间依靠六角形的窗户采光，地板上有水般的纹样，天花板上则垂落着如同水晶钟乳石的装饰。主客双方在一张网球场那么大的桌前落座，Thor为城堡巨人的长老和Tony充当翻译。几番来回之后，Tony终于搞明白巨人们想要什么。

“你的意思是，他们希望我给圣殿加上照明系统？”Tony问Thor，“整个圣殿里都要？”

“没错，”Thor解释说，“他们说，九界议会为了调解他们与岩山巨人之间的领土纷争，请他们的代表去了阿斯加迪亚。调解虽然不怎么成功，但他们的代表却看到了阿斯加迪亚夜晚灯火通明的景象。他们对此相当欣赏，因此希望你在沙图拉也为他们安装上‘凡人的魔法’。”

“得，”Tony说，“我建造的是未来都市，你却把我拉过来给一群巨人安装电灯泡。”

Thor朝Tony挑起一边眉。“你不愿意做吗？”他问。

“我没这么说，”Tony说，“他们要照明系统做什么？”

“或许他们认为有了灯火之后，沙图拉便可倍加美丽，”Thor说，“也可能是因为这样就方便他们日夜赶工，把工程进度加快一倍。”

Tony想了想，又抬头看了看钟乳石穹顶和窗外还在建设中的塔楼。“那么，沙图拉的设计图纸在哪里？如果安装照明系统，我不仅得要把一个有足够装机容量的反应堆安装在附近，还需要布线方案，计算平均照度，在沙图拉里设置变配电所，规划符合圣殿构造的施工思路。他们有建筑设计图吗？”

Thor转头问了长老几句，然后回过头来看着Tony。“他们问‘什么叫做建筑设计图’。”Thor说。

“这可真是太棒了。”Tony无奈地说，“没有图纸和设计，他们是怎么建成这个大家伙的？”

Thor还是耸耸肩。“他们是巨人。”好像这句话就能解释一切。

“好吧。”Tony对着坐在他对面眼睛瞪得像茶盘子一样大的巨人长老说，“那么，我可以拍照和测绘吧？对建筑来个3D扫描？如果没有图纸的话，我总得要有其他方法搞清楚这里的建筑结构。”

Thor又转头问了长老几句。巨人们面面相觑，随后便爆发出了一阵叽里呱啦的喧嚣。看着他们那副表情，Thor还没翻译，Tony就已经知道了问题的答案。

“他们说绝对不行。”雷神说。

“哪怕是为了照明工程的顺利进行？”Tony问。但这只是引起了一阵更高的反对声浪。

“他们说禁忌绝对不可打破。“Thor翻译道，”无论是以何种理由，任何人都不可记录沙图拉的模样，无论是以何种方式。”

Tony叹了口气，“如果没有设计图纸，又不许我测绘记录，我要怎么才能帮他们完成这个照明工程？”

Thor转头看着Tony，似乎感到有点震惊，“你们人类在没有设计图纸与科技时便已经能造出宏伟的建筑，”他说，“如今为何连安装灯具都无法做到了？”

“这会加大工程的难度——”

“但你可是绝顶聪明之人，Stark。”Thor满不在乎地说，“我可未曾见你因为技术之事退缩。既然你连建造未来城市都不在话下，安装几盏灯火又怎能叫你为难。”

Tony板着脸。“行，好，Thor，激将法都使出来了。我还以为你是老实人呢。”

“你可愿意接受他们的要求？”Thor完全无动于衷。

Tony叹了口气，抬眼盯着水晶穹顶，窗子外面依然传来动作迟缓的巨人们搬送建筑材料的叮叮当当声。“我接受。”他说，“我总不能真让别人说我连为巨人装个灯泡都办不到。”

Thor对长老们又说了几句。巨人们爆发出一阵更高的喧嚣，朝着Tony又是跺脚又是大喊。Tony吓了一跳。“我惹他们发火了吗？”他问Thor。

“不，”雷神大笑起来，“我说这应当是一个用一百桶蜂蜜酒和九十头烤牛来庆祝的合约，他们表示同意。”

“把蜜酒和牛留待下次吧。”Tony说，“我们还有细节得要敲定。合同要以什么样的形式签订？我该叫个律师过来吗？工人和工程款项支付该怎么办？他们能保证不会随便拆毁我派来施工的机器和吃掉工人吗？”

 

工程实际上进行得比Tony想象的要顺利。Thor找来了一群精灵和矮人作为见证人，一位Stark复兴的部门经理作为公司代表与巨人们签订了合约（那位经理在巨人们面前全程表现十分镇定，让Tony大感惊奇，下决心建议Pepper晋升他）。Pepper找齐了一批胆子够大的工人，而Tony则给自己安排了个Stark复兴临时外聘技术顾问的头衔，亲自设计了适合发电要求的反应堆。

工程设备和工人们通过Asgardia的虹桥运送到了沙图拉脚下，Tony负责用技术手段监督所有的施工人员是否按照合同的要求履行不得携带手机、照相机、摄影机乃至图纸和画具的规定。完全没有工程图纸的情况下计算复杂建筑结构里的线路总长的布线方案也是他亲自设计的，他本可不再插手此事，可如今他对沙图拉和城堡巨人都产生了强烈的兴趣；作为一个工程师，他无论如何都想要知道沙图拉是怎么建造起来的。

合约签订后Tony就把沙图拉上上下下走了一个遍。他会花上两三个小时的时间，监督工人布线和自动机器安装设备的进度，同时借此机会在沙图拉里四处游荡。它仿佛有无数的通道和密室，相互连接，同时具备拓扑美感和会让每个科学家着迷的有机体的复杂性。它让人想到某些大型昆虫的巢穴——比如非洲东部的白蚁蚁丘，但更繁复，也更优美，Tony用了全部毅力克制自己去偷偷为它描绘结构图。

城堡巨人也让Tony觉得有趣。他仔细观察他们，很快发现其实沙图拉的建设工程并没有统一的部署和指挥，也无人监督施工，一切纯属自发行为。每天早上，城堡巨人都会来到广场前，朝着沙图拉顶礼膜拜，然后去干自己的事情。有的城堡巨人扛着木棍，摇摇晃晃向村落外走，显然要去狩猎；突然间，他就会停下脚步，宛如受到了什么冥冥中的奇异召唤，放下木棍朝城堡走来，一声不吭地雕凿石料，扛起板材，攀上高墙，垒砌几块砖石，装上几段梁木，然后突然之间，他又撒手不干，再度离开城堡，继续未竟的狩猎，而又有另外一位城堡巨人从别处跑来，接下他的工作。Tony从未发现工程中出现明显的冲突或错误，每个巨人跑来干活的时候，都有着明确的目的，好像对自己该做什么完全了然于心。没有设计，没有大型工程设备，他们就这样一砖一瓦地筑起了这建筑奇迹。

Thor偶尔也会过来，看看工程进展得怎样。就Tony了解的情况，雷神如今似乎成了九界议会的维和部队（该部队正式编制只有Thor一个人，偶尔加上三勇士和Sif的外援），得要在各个世界里整日奔波，负责调解那些躁动不安、乱子迭出的各大部族之间的矛盾，维持摇摇欲坠的和平与稳定，因此每次出现的时候，他看起来都一脸疲累。“岩山巨人和城堡巨人在边境上整日冲突，”他告诉Tony说，“巨人生性好战，不知何时又会燃起争端。九界议会对此别无他法。”他看着Tony正在写写算算。“你在做什么，Stark？”他问。

“你这些城堡巨人朋友们的行为模式很有意思。”Tony说，“没有建筑图纸，他们却天然地知道该怎样修建沙图拉。单个巨人并不怎么聪明，对吗？但作为一个群体，他们却能造出这样的奇迹。但他们是怎么形成自身催化与正向反馈的自组织系统的呢？他们又不能像蚂蚁一样释放信息素。这是不是因为他们分享同一种来自遗传基因的群体潜意识？”

Thor不置可否。“Stark，你应当舍弃你的那套中庭科技的想法。这里起作用的是最古老的魔法，即便是巨人也是有自己的魔法的，沙图拉在他们灵魂的正中央。”

Tony耸了耸肩膀。“这话你大概不爱听，Thor，但要解释城堡巨人的行为，集群智能和蚁群算法比起魔法靠谱多了。如果我舍弃我的那套中庭科技的想法，就没有人为这群城堡巨人安装电灯泡了。”他还想说如果没有中庭科技，阿斯加德众神大概还在一砖一瓦慢腾腾地从废墟上重建家园，但出于对Thor的爱，他忍住了。

“他们到底为什么不允许对城堡拍照？”他转移了话题。

“这是他们的禁忌。”Thor一本正经地回答说。

Tony耸耸肩，很多问题问了Thor等同于没问，他早该习惯这点的。

“好吧。过去人类也有这样的迷信，照片技术刚刚被发明的时候，许多人还觉得拍照会摄走被拍人的灵魂。城堡巨人也是这么认为的吗？冲沙图拉拍张照片，它的灵魂就会被摄走？”

Thor依然用一幅不置可否的表情看着Tony。

“迷信和魔法不是一回事，Stark。”他说。

Tony叹了口气，这些事上他永远不可能和Thor达成三观上的一致。他只好再度转移了话题。

“他们建筑城堡的材料到底是哪里来的？”

“他们有矿洞，盛产这种白色的水晶。”Thor说，“原本有两处矿脉，一处在他们和岩山巨人的地盘交界处，那就是他们和岩山巨人整天打个没完没了的原因。还有一处在城堡背后的峡谷里。这些年他们不怎么打得过岩山巨人，因此只能开采峡谷里的矿脉。“他顿了顿，突然转向北方。”听，现在他们都又在交战了！奥丁的胡须，该死的！这群巨人早上签订的停战协定，中午就能拌着泥浆吃下去。”

雷神一边破口怒骂，一边挥舞神锤飞上天空，朝北边飞去。Tony伸长了脖子朝那个方向看，但他只能听得到从山背后传来一些遥远而模糊的吼叫声。城堡巨人和岩山巨人大概正在用岩石和铁木互砸。雷声轰响了很久之后（Tony知道那是Thor在用自己的手段制止双方流血冲突），那种模糊的低吼才停止下来。

 

城堡巨人的语言并不难学，日常词汇不超过五百个，Tony没费什么力气就掌握了基本的语法。他估计要是再待得久一些，他完全能编写出一本巨人词典。如今在沙图拉四处探索的时候，他也会和撞上的城堡巨人聊上两句。但是他并没有得到有价值的信息，巨人们告诉他的东西就和他们的发音一样含糊，要让他们说出来为何要建造这城堡、它存在的意义是什么，他们只会茫然地瞪着Tony，就像他刚刚问的是一个“人为什么要吃饭”一样愚蠢的问题。

不过，Tony也发现当初Thor把沙图拉这个词翻译成圣殿并不准确，是一种极端的简化。在城堡巨人的语言里，沙图拉这个词的意思是爱、美、世界、满足心愿、辉煌、无上、不灭、永恒、一切、奇迹、真理、智慧、意志与记忆……总之，是城堡巨人那有限的500个词汇所无法表述的抽象意象的全部总合。

“我原来以为这城堡是供奉给某种力量和宗教的，”Tony告诉Thor这个发现时说，“我错了。沙图拉本身就是他们的宗教。他们的神祗。”

Thor却看起来闷闷不乐。这已经是薄暮时分，他们坐在山坡上，注视着工程机器、人类和城堡巨人进进出出地施工。沙图拉基础部分的照明已经开始测试了，暮色中宛如星光落在一座雪白的静止瀑布下。

“城堡巨人和岩山巨人之间的仇杀依然无法停止。”他告诉Tony，“情况越变越糟。双方都找来了其他部落的巨人做帮手，我看他们是打算大干一场。九界议会的调停效力越来越小了。”

“那会波及到沙图拉吗？”Tony问。

Thor摇摇头。“城堡巨人为了保护沙图拉会不惜拼命，其他巨人部族也知道这个。他们打仗只是为了争夺地盘，不会到那一步的。”

Tony摸了摸下巴上的胡须。

“我该介入吗？”他问雷神。

“不该。”Thor说着，叹了口气，站起来。“安心工程吧，Tony。趁着北风尚未冻结人的骨头。”

他们不再说话，夜晚的静谧降临在他们两人中间，星辰自山的那头升起来了。

 

工程已经过去了三个星期。趁着空暇，Tony去看了看峡谷里的白色水晶石矿洞。矿洞被城堡巨人们挖得又长又深，深入地底。Tony专门研究过这种白色水晶石，这是一种奇特的多矿岩，开采时很容易加工，随着时间流逝会变得异常坚硬，有花岗石一般的耐久度，几乎不受风化影响，是非常理想的建筑材料。但矿洞里的白色水晶几乎都已经被采完了，难怪城堡巨人们不惜和岩山巨人打仗都非要把另外一处矿脉抢回来。站在矿洞里，Tony皱了皱眉；某些东西——并非是战争阴云，毕竟那不干他事——让他深深感到了不安。

尽管沙图拉周围依然风平浪静，战争的步伐确实在加快。有几次，Tony眼瞅着一群城堡巨人扛着铁斧和棍棒出去，然后就再未回来。就连工人们也有所察觉，私下里对此议论纷纷。Thor来访时脾气也一天比一天坏，每次他遇上无法用锤子解决的问题的时候都是这样。他在城堡巨人的长老们前用尽了从劝说到威胁到恐吓的一切手段；但依Tony所见，Thor的暴跳如雷似乎没有解决任何问题，那帮巨人并不把他当回事，依然我行我素。

“看起来战争是没法避免了。”有一天Thor告诉Tony说，这些天他心情不好，酒喝得很多，多到Tony开始担心自己挨近Thor就有可能酒瘾复发的地步。“这些伊密尔之子真是无药可救！就算是黑暗精灵都比他们更讲道理。九界议会如今顶多只能让战争波及的部族少一些。”

“为什么他们不能用交换领土的方式来解决争端？”Tony终于忍不住说。

Thor摇了摇头。

“领土也许只是个借口。”他说，“他们脑子里想的就只是打仗。”

“为啥？我还没见过哪个种族会这么积极地消灭自己的人口——”话说到这里，Tony突然意识到自己说出了真相。

“人口，”他说，“巨人之所以这么爱打仗，是因为约顿海姆太贫瘠了。它能供养的人口有限。所以，巨人想要存活下去，只能不断发动战争，把人口保持在适当的规模上。”

Thor对此只是露出一脸的厌恶。

“巨人就是巨人。”他说。

“如果约顿海姆变得不那么贫瘠呢？”Tony说。

“他们一旦吃饱喝足，就会到其他国度去攻城掠地，对于其他九界居民来说，过多的巨人只是场噩梦。”Thor生硬地回答。

Tony耸了耸肩。就算Thor现在不以打巨人脑袋为生了，让他对这个种族产生同情心也很困难。但Tony完全能够理解这点，毕竟无论在哪个国度，维系和平的前提都是势力均衡。这个逻辑他双手赞成，再说他也不是来这里搞人道援助的。

“好吧，我明白你的意思。如果需要复仇者的帮忙——”

“万万不可。”Thor说，“这只会让事态复杂化。”

“哈，老掉牙的问题。因为九界里大部分部族不喜欢人类？”Tony说。

“因为他们觉得人类——”Thor开口说，但他没说下去。

 

有一天早晨，Tony早早便来到工地。工人们还未曾从阿斯加迪亚通过虹桥过来，机器和设备也尚未开动，城堡巨人们的村落一片平静。Tony抬头望去，沙图拉此时在初生的朝阳中披戴着粉红薄纱，像座巍峨而秀美的雪山。

就在这时，他听到身旁有点响动；他转过头，看到一个城堡巨人朝城堡走去。那是一个女巨人，还非常年轻，个头只比Tony高出一倍，按照城堡巨人的标准，这该还是一个少女，但以人类的标准来看，她就和其他巨人一样五官狰狞，难辨雌雄，丑得可以。她摇摇晃晃擦过了Tony身旁，走到了空旷的广场之上。接着，她低头跪拜，五体投地，同时抬起头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，长久地注视着沙图拉。

圣殿无动于衷，高高在上，它堂皇的美傲慢地俯瞰着她，蔑视着自己的造主。

而她趴伏在它足下，又小又丑陋，蝼蚁一样卑微。

Tony见过城堡巨人朝拜沙图拉，这情景他看过许多次了。然而这一次，这举动中那种残酷的爱情打动了他。

“Stark。”Tony回过头，看到Thor站在晨风之中，披风猎猎作响。就和刚才的Tony一样，此刻Thor也在注视着晨曦中的沙图拉。就连他也觉得它简直美得见鬼，Tony想。

“我有了一个理论。”他突然对Thor开口说。

“关于城堡巨人为什么不许任何人描绘沙图拉模样的理论。”Tony说，“好多年前有本小说，队长推荐给我看的。说的是波斯细密画的故事。细密画家们都喜欢画马。但是他们画的马和现实中的马模样大不相同，很抽象，很写意，画法自有规制，千篇一律。西方的写实画风能把马画得活灵活现，但细密画家们对此不屑一顾，认为那是一种亵渎。因为马是上帝的造物，它完美、真实的模样，只能在上帝的画纸——现实——中体现。如果画家想要在画纸上重现马真正的形象，那就是企图模仿上帝的狂妄之举，是绝对不可以被原谅的。因此他们只画抽象的、虚幻的马。”

他顿了顿。“沙图拉也是同样的，对吧？它那完整的、真实的美丽，是不能用任何一种拙劣的手段来模仿和重复的。无论是绘画也好、测量也好还是摄影也好，都不行。它在整个宇宙里必须是独一无二的。因为这种独一无二，它才成为唯一的真理和世界的中心。它只能用双眼来膜拜，就像是只能用皮肤才能亲身体会水的冰冷和火的炽热，如果当中有了多余的媒介，它的神圣性也就丧失了。”

他停下来，等着Thor对他的结论作出评价，但他有点失望地发现Thor其实没有在听。雷神转过头来看着他，面色严峻，“Stark。”Thor说，“我恐怕你必须让你手下的工人和机械撤离此地了。”

Tony一愣。“我以为你说过战火不会波及此处的。”

“没错，但情况发生了变化。九界议会得到了确切的消息，岩山巨人和三个冰霜巨人的部族联手了。”Thor说，“冰霜巨人是不知餍足的。他们会杀进山谷，然后破坏他们看到的一切东西。”

Tony有一阵子说不出话来。“但是，“他说，“Thor，这工程还有一周时间就能全部完工了。”

“这一周时间里，冰霜巨人随时可能发动攻击。”Thor说，“你需要多长时间撤走工人和设备？”

“快的话，半天就可以。”Tony说，“但是——”

“那就尽快做吧。我很遗憾，但人类不应被卷进约顿海姆的战火。”Thor说着，摇了摇头，“这是我的错，Stark，我不该劝你接下这工程。”

Tony回头看了一眼此时在阳光中变成金色的沙图拉，忍不住又看了一眼。然后他转过头来注视着雷神。“我能加快进度。这已经是收尾阶段，线路和基本的设备都已经准备齐全。第三天太阳落山的时候沙图拉就能开始灯光测试。”

Thor惊讶地抬眼看着他。

“告诉你一句实话，我是一个工程师，我不喜欢拖延工期，也不喜欢‘由于不可控因素而导致合同无法履行’。”Tony顿了一顿。”我会保护Stark复兴的工人，但不管你的九界议会对人类怎么想，冰霜巨人要真在工期结束前打过来，我发誓我会把他们全都赶到约顿海姆的南极去。假如约顿海姆有南极的话。”

Thor朝Tony扬起了眉毛。而Tony耸了耸肩，叉起了手臂。“我有我的原则，大块头。”他说，“既然你把我搞到这里来，在施工场地你就得听我的。因为这是我的工程，我一定会负责到底。”

“你会引发大麻烦的。”Thor说。

“开什么玩笑，这里有你和我。”Tony说，“最大的麻烦是什么？冰霜巨人打过来吗？拜托，你我都知道，他们和我们根本不是一个级别上的玩家。”

“但我们不能参与到巨人的战争中去，我们甚至不能对他们进行反击。因为这违背九界之中所有的法律。”

“当然不。”Tony说，“让我想想。你们的法律禁止人们保护自己的财产吗？“

“我想不。”

“行。那我会把Stark复兴的设备换成我的设备留在这里。这样一来，当冰霜巨人们朝沙图拉进攻时，我为了保卫我的资产就有理由进行防御了，这不算违背你们的法律了吧？”

Thor瞪着Tony，然后他笑出来了。“好吧！世界树在上，Stark，你说服我了。如你所愿，你可以继续工程。但是，如果届时事情脱离控制，无论你愿不愿意，我都会强迫你撤出去的。”

“老天，维京大块头。”Tony说，“你到底要到什么时候才能学会完全信任我？”

 

第二天，Tony把所有工人召集起来，宣布合同已经解除，承诺给愿意留下来为Tony Stark本人继续施工的人四倍工资。有一半的人留了下来，而Tony自己开始布置防御工事。在容易被进攻的山谷入口和山谷两侧，他都设置了防御网，一旦进攻者触动装置，马上会遭到火力反击，沙图拉也会得到警告。同时，他将自动火炮和小型的激光网安置在沙图拉以及重要的管线和设备四周。反应堆发电的设计容量大于城堡照明用电的总需求，足以支撑防御系统的运行。

与此同时，成群结队的城堡巨人从他们的村落里赶来，围在沙图拉周围。他们什么都不做，只是注视着圣殿，摇摆着身躯。Tony知道他们大概正在做最后的战争动员。

到了第四天中午，工程已经基本完成。Tony让所有的工人都回去了，他独自留下来安装最后的自动控制装置，准备系统干线的测试工作。

傍晚时分，Thor从天而降。他惊奇地看到Tony已经全副武装，穿上了装甲，黑金两色所包裹的钢铁骑士。

“Stark——”

“放心，我拆掉了实时图像记录系统，信不信由你，我连声纳扫描功能都关掉了。都到这时候了，我不会触犯他们的禁忌。”Tony拍了拍夹在胳膊下面的头盔，“我总要有所准备。霜巨人随时会来，对吗？”

“我在空中没有看到他们的踪迹，但可能他们埋伏在峡谷或山洞之中等待出击。”Thor说，“我们需要提高警惕。工程进行得如何了？”

“只差最后一步。”Tony说，“大块头，能不能帮我一个忙？天黑的时候，把所有的城堡巨人们都叫到广场前来。这个时刻他们不应当错过。”

Thor去找了巨人们的长老。所有没守卫在前线的城堡巨人便都出动，聚集到了广场上，他们仰头注视着暮色中巨大阴影一般的沙图拉。

Thor回到了Tony身边。“人都到齐了。”他说。

Tony点点头，冲着Thor咧嘴微笑。“接下来，”他说，“我要请你和城堡巨人们都看看人类的魔法。”

他拉下了总闸。

电流在线路中滋滋作响。沙图拉被一层层点亮，壁灯、路灯、射灯，光线从精雕细琢的窗口透出。当灯火全都打开的时候，这城堡在夜晚转世重生了。

所有人都倒吸了一口气。城堡巨人们的眼眸倒映着沙图拉，充满了前所未有的狂热。沙图拉宛如一朵皎洁无暇的白玉兰在夜色中轰然盛放开来。宇宙间其他事物在那一瞬间都不复存在，唯有这光明的沙图拉在所有人的视网膜上熊熊燃烧。黑夜就是它的宝座，这璀璨的女皇居高临下，万民都对它顶礼膜拜。看到它的人们都不再去想爱情、梦想和生死了，它全在这里，在沙图拉这里。

Tony转头看着Thor，雷神此时也呆然地注视着这无比光明的沙图拉，仿佛他的灵魂和身体此刻都变得一片空白，只为映照着这现代科技打造的奇迹。

要说Tony不开心，那绝对是假的。要知道，他希望在Thor脸上看到这表情，已经期盼了很久了。

就在这时候，Tony的鼻尖突然凉了一下。

他垂眼，看到一粒冰凌落了下来。

“下雪了？”他自言自语地说。

但Thor却猛然变了脸色。

“冰霜巨人！！”雷神怒吼道。

这声吼叫打破了沙图拉带来的短暂梦幻。城堡巨人们发出喧嚣，他们抄起了武器，发出临战的呐喊。Thor高举起了神锤，雷声回应着他，大地在震颤。Tony转过头去，在被沙图拉的光芒照亮的山谷的尽头，他看到模糊的、暗蓝色的巨人身影，他们吹响了嘶哑难听的战斗号角。

冰霜巨人们绕过了城堡巨人们的战线和要塞，直接杀过来了。

“见鬼，他们是怎么办到的？”Tony喊到，他迅速扣上了头盔，武器系统立即上线，“设置在山谷口的防御网没有反应！”

“隐身法！”Thor已经飞上了天空，“冰霜巨人是最狡猾的魔法师！”

Tony觉得所有血液都涌上了他的大脑。

“……我恨魔法。”他咬牙切齿地说了一句，跟着Thor飞上半空。

城邦巨人们呐喊着，朝着冰霜巨人进攻的方向涌去。山谷口很窄小，只要他们能守住阵线，冰霜巨人一时半刻就打不过来。但是很显然，冰霜巨人并没有想要和城堡巨人缠斗的意愿。

Tony听见空气中传来了让耳朵剧痛起来的呼啸，还没等他反应过来，暴风雪就刮起来了，巨大的岩块和冰球也随之从空中飞落。

他们竟然还搞起了远程攻击，Tony心中怒骂了一句。他布下的自动防御系统已经开始运作，火炮和激光拦截了冰霜巨人们扔过来的冰弹。Tony一边躲开那些碎裂的冰柱和冰球，一边朝冰霜巨人冲过去，Thor在另一侧做同样的事情，他用雷电击开冰霜巨人面前的地面，对他们大声吼叫。

“你们已经违反了九界议会定下的律法！！”雷神怒吼到，“这里不是你们的领土，你们无权在此处动武！！立即退回去！！”

但是冰霜巨人们对他的警告充耳不闻。他们继续制造出更多的夹杂着岩石的冰球和冰柱朝沙图拉扔过去，无论是Thor和Tony，还是城邦巨人的抵抗，都无法让他们的攻击停下。暴风雪刮得越发猛烈，Tony突然觉得心惊胆战，他的自动防御系统可能无法支持过那么密集的攻击。

就像是印证了他最坏的预感一样，此时他背后突然传来巨大的轰鸣声。Tony回头看去。沙图拉依然散发着光芒，看起来是那么完整和光洁，但也显得水晶般脆弱不堪。一颗冰球突破了火力网，砸中了沙图拉的一个塔楼；电灯闪了闪，熄灭了，整个塔楼都倾倒下来，砸碎了更多的塔楼。

这情景刺激到了城堡巨人们，他们发出了怒吼，越过防线朝着冰霜巨人们冲去，扑到比自己大几倍的冰霜巨人身上，用尽全力朝他们的四肢和身体上砍、咬、劈、撕。这样的疯狂似乎吓到了冰霜巨人，他们不再朝前推进了，而是躲进山崖的暗影和坡后。但是，他们却更加猛烈地发动暴风雪，朝沙图拉更多地抛掷岩石和冰球。

岩石和冰球砸在地面和山坡上，更多的岩石滚滚而下，整个山谷都在震颤，地底发出低沉的轰鸣，就像是冰霜巨人们在用他们的武器敲响一面大鼓。

Tony突然打了一个寒战，那个很久之前就有的阴云，他的不安，突然凝聚成形了。

“Thor！”他朝着还在抵御冰霜巨人们的攻击的雷神大喊，“不要让他们再扔岩石过来了！！击碎它们！！”

在半空中的雷神惊讶地回头看他，而他也再度飞上天空，竭力击碎巨大的岩块和冰球。

“矿洞，”他一边这样做，一边朝Thor大叫，“矿洞！！”

他不知道Thor是否能明白他的意思。为了开采白色矿石，城堡巨人们把矿洞挖得又长又深，已经挖到了沙图拉脚底。这个地区的地质结构本来就非常脆弱，而冰霜巨人们如今无异于在诱制一场地震。如果矿洞基岩塌陷，地面沉降，沙图拉便岌岌可危。

他不是没考虑过这种可能性的，但他却忽略了它，因为他要做的只是为沙图拉装上电灯。城堡巨人不让他对沙图拉进行扫描，他也就没有费心去计算周围岩层应力变化的可能。

他调动了所有的防御系统，让它们尽可能多地拦截岩石炮弹，自己也把武器功率上升到最高，竭力阻止冰霜巨人的进攻进一步地破坏岩层结构；他听见Thor在他身后发出怒吼，雷声轰鸣，闪电穿过云层，溅起碎冰和石块。

冰霜巨人们齐声发出低沉的吟哦，他们挥舞着手中的剑和棍棒，大得如同足球一般的冰雹雨一般朝着沙图拉降下去。这阵攻势太迅猛了，就连Thor也招架不住，Tony防备不及，被几个冰雹砸到了地面上。他急忙抬起头来，看到这阵冰雹雨已经完全突破了防御网；自动火力装置爆出了火花，随后伴着几声震耳欲聋的爆炸，便完全失去了作用。Tony腾空而起，朝着冰霜巨人砸下来的岩石射光了自己所有的小型导弹。但是他的反击太势单力薄了。更多的岩石和冰雹朝着毫无防备的沙图拉袭去。

Tony猛然回过头。“Thor——”他失声叫喊。

但是已经太晚了。

他听到一声宛如开天辟地般的巨响。

大地发出痛苦的吼叫声，群山都在摇晃，沙图拉璀璨的底部出现了一条黑色的，不详的裂缝。

沙图拉足底的矿洞终于无法支撑下去了。冰霜巨人的攻击，防御系统的爆炸，都是压断骆驼脊梁的最后一根稻草。

接下来的事情发生得太快，简直太过匪夷所思，那条黑色的裂缝转眼就消失了，在震耳欲聋的轰响声中，它被一个巨大的黑洞所吞没。那是山谷里张开的一张狰狞巨口，它越张越大，终于吞噬了沙图拉的底部，支撑沙图拉的岩层已经完全不复存在。

“不。”Tony失声说到。

沙图拉就像是一艘在巨浪中冲上地面的巨大轮船，它的整个建筑结构都猛然朝前倾倒，但转瞬之间又向后退去，光辉灿烂的塔楼纷纷折断，在轰鸣中，它朝地下沉下去。

“不！”Tony又喊了一声。他的电力系统太结实了，即便是这个时候依然在发挥功能，沙图拉在朝地下沉去和崩塌的时候，依然在闪闪发亮，显得非凡地庄严和辉煌；它所有的塔楼、回廊和尖顶在垮塌下去的时候，仿佛都在燃烧。

在那短暂的一瞬间，它仿佛照亮了地底所有的黑暗。

随后它闪了一闪，灯光熄灭了。

 

沙图拉消失了。

 

四周的山体也开始坍陷，烟尘腾起，遮盖了他的视线。他听见撕心裂肺的叫喊，那样地伤心欲绝催人泪下，那一定是城堡巨人，他们亲眼见证了自己神灵的死亡。他想要打开热成像，他想转头去寻找冰霜巨人，他想把斥力炮功率上升到最高，但一只手从身后抓住了他。

“离开这里，Stark，”他听见Thor朝他吼，“这里已经没有什么我们能做的了。”

他或许还是挣扎了几下的，但他最终能看到的，只有Thor用神锤打开的传送门散发的光亮。

他们向后退去，退入到黑暗之中。

晨光中的祈祷，画在纸上的马，闪闪发亮的城堡，全都消失在了黑暗之中。

 

转眼之间，一个月就过去了。

Tony Stark承认，他依然在为了沙图拉闷闷不乐。那对于他来说是个失败，不算大，但也不算小，但正好是他最不喜欢的那一类失败。

当然了，他有别的事情可以去做，复仇者们总是有其他事情可忙，而如果Tony Stark愿意，他能变成世界上最忙的人。他和十七八个金发美女约会，他去大西洋深处找矿产，他参加戒酒俱乐部的慈善晚宴，他和Pym讨论改进在非洲进行的疫苗项目技术，他在地球外轨道上打怪，他转而去构想和设计他的新的未来城市，解决其他的技术难题。要不了多久，他还是能够忘了沙图拉那回事的。

有一天，他走进复仇者的早餐厅，他看到Thor坐在那儿，雷神看起来多少有些没精打采。

自从在约顿海姆分别以来，这是他头一次遇到Thor。

“早安，大块头。”他说，“九界那边依然不顺利吗？”

Thor抬起头来看着他，摇了摇头。然后把一袋子东西放到了餐桌上，发出叮当细响。“我有东西要给你。”

Tony疑惑地望了一眼Thor，低头打开了那个袋子。

袋子里装着几十块鸽子蛋那么大的红宝石，一看就知道价值不菲。

“这是……？”

“城堡巨人给你的报酬，”Thor说，“之前说好了的。”

Tony愣在那儿。

“可是沙图拉已经毁了啊。”他说。

“但是你依照合约完成了工程。因此也应当得到报酬支付。”Thor说，“至少城堡巨人是这么跟我说的。”

Tony拿起了宝石，冰凉的红色从指缝间透出来，他想起了那消失的奇迹，想起那个跪倒在沙图拉前的女城堡巨人。

“他们——他们现在在做什么？”他问。

“在九界议会的调停下搬到了更偏远的地区。那里有新的矿洞。”

“新的矿洞？难道他们……”

“他们在着手兴建新的沙图拉。”

Tony更加愕然了。

“这又会花上他们几千年的功夫，对吗？”他说，“即便如此，他们还想要重新建设它？”

Thor耸了耸肩，“因为沙图拉要求存在。”他说，“这是城堡巨人的说法。”

有一阵子，Tony说不出话来，随后他开了口。

“那么，”他说，“他们还会需要我的技术吗？”

Thor抬眼看着他，再次耸了耸肩，站了起来。“我得要走了。”他说，“代我向好队长问好，Stark。对了，还有一件事。”

“什么？”

“你上次说过的，关于城堡巨人为什么不许任何人描绘沙图拉模样的理论。”Thor说，“我问了城堡巨人的长老们。你的话对了一半。”

“哪一半？”

“沙图拉对他们来说是真理。真理只能存在一个。”Thor说，“若是真理有两个，它们就会抵消而亡。他们不让人描绘沙图拉的模样，是因为他们认为一旦沙图拉以其他形式存在，那么现实里的沙图拉就会被毁灭。”

 

接下来的几天时间里，Tony都憋在实验室里，搞他的新的动力传送系统。当系统完成的时候，他穿上装甲，想要实验一下输出效率。这个时候，他听见P.E.P.P.E.R问他，实验存在一定风险，是否需要进行数据备份。

“什么数据备份？”他心不在焉地问。

“你真健忘。每次反应堆进行改良，你都要进行的数据备份。和你的神经中枢直接连通的——”

Tony突然睁大了双眼。

 

在阿斯加迪亚，Thor正整装待发，准备前往诺恩海姆，安抚那里的遗老遗少。正当他着手系上披风的暗扣时，他听见外面传来了熟悉的斥力推进器的响动。

他转过头，惊讶地发现Iron Man浮在自己窗外。“Stark？”他问。

“我能进来不？”Iron Man问。

Thor先后退了一步，Tony从阳台钻了进来，落在了房间地面上，摘下了头盔。Thor看着他。

“你怎么了，Stark？”他问。

“我问你，”Tony说，“为什么九界里大部分种族不喜欢人类？当初在约顿海姆我问过你这个问题，但是你没回答。”

Thor皱起了眉头。“为何今时今日你要问起这个？”

“我想要知道，”Tony说，“如果你不说，我就去问矮人们。他们一定会给我更加亲切的回答。”

Thor叹了口气。

“因为他们觉得人类软弱又贪得无厌。”他说，“而且更重要的是，人类缺乏敬畏之心。你其实是知道这些答案的。为什么你非要提起这个，Stark？这全无意义。”

“不，有意义的。”隔了一会Tony说。

Thor觉得不安起来。“到底发生了何事，Tony？”

“我——”Tony说，“我不知道该怎么开口好。”

Thor把他拖过房间，让他坐在椅子上。“到底发生了什么？”雷神问。

Tony摇了摇头。“我不知道这样说你是否能明白，但是Thor，我的身体很久之前就不再只是单纯的血肉之躯了。即便现在体内已经不再有绝境在活动，我依然能凭借大脑就控制反应堆。”

“这我多少知晓。”Thor说，“为何谈起这个？”

“我的眼睛，”Tony说。

“你的眼睛？”

“我能把我头脑中所有的记忆都数据化。”Tony说，“我一直都在备份，以防……你知道的，以防某种情况再次出现。而我谈到数据的时候，我指的是，我所听到、看到、感受过的一切。所以……所以我要记录下沙图拉的模样，并不需要摄像机、扫描仪或者画笔 。我的眼睛并不只是一双肉眼，它们本身就是最好的记录装置，我一眨眼就能拍下一张照片，当我走过沙图拉的上上下下，我围着它打转时，它的外形，它的结构，无数的资料，在我脑子里已经变成了实在的数据，连上端口随时能够输出的光影和图像，模型和剖面图，如今累计了以千万计，它无比精确的立体影像，如今只要我闭上眼睛就能在我视网膜上打印出来。”

Thor愕然地看着Tony。“我不明白你的意思，Iron Man。”

“我的意思？”Tony几乎喊叫出来，“我的意思是，你错了！你从一开始就不该邀请我去沙图拉！你从一开始就不该让我接下这个工程！沙图拉只能用双眼来膜拜，不能留下影像，可是在我第一次注视沙图拉的时候，这个禁忌就已经被打破了。因为我不是别人，而是Tony Stark！”

他说完了，他觉得沮丧，觉得不甘。他抬起头来看着Thor。

“所以，”他说，“那是真的吗？是不是因为你邀请我去沙图拉，沙图拉才因此遭致厄运？因为我用眼睛记录下了它的模样，因此它才会被毁灭？真的是这样的吗，Thor？”

下一句话出口的时候，他几乎开始痛恨起自己来了。

“因为这是魔法？”他说，“沙图拉的魔法？”

Thor沉默了良久。

“我不知道，Stark。”他说，“你或许应当将此视作巧合。沙图拉被毁灭是因为冰霜巨人的进攻，是因为城堡巨人自己把矿洞挖到了它脚下。你也知道这些。”

“你觉得我是在负疚吗？”Tony说。“我只想要知道真相！”

Thor只是摇着头。“我不知道，Stark，我不知道。”

“你怎么可能不知道？”Tony说，“你是一个神，你明白魔法是如何运作的。你理应知道。你应该知道。”

而Thor低头看着他。

“对不起，我的朋友。”他低声说，“你想要我告诉你，是你无意间触犯禁忌毁灭了沙图拉吗？你想要我告诉你，你和此事毫无干系吗？可是我做不到。我是雷霆之神，我掌握大气，召唤暴风和闪电，我回应人类的祈祷，但我不能回答他们心中的疑问。这不是我所能做的事情。”

Tony站起来，看着Thor，充满了痛苦。“为什么我要和你做朋友？”他说。

“因为你就是这样的人，Tony Stark。”Thor回答说，“除了你自己，没人能回答你问出来的问题。”

 

Tony很晚才独自回到家中。

他飞了整整两千公里，从俄克拉荷马到纽约。

他的实验室里空无一人，唯有墙壁中的电流低声鸣响。他没有开灯，直接卸掉了装甲，躺在了沙发上。

他扶着额头，闭上眼睛，想在黑暗里独自安静一会儿，好好思考一阵子，但是他做不到。

因为他的眼帘上有一个白色的光斑。

那是沙图拉。

它的魔法被他的现代科技巧取豪夺而来，如今成了他一个人的宝藏。

如今，他只要闭上眼睛就能看到它，它最后的面貌，最灿烂辉煌的模样：黑暗之中里一朵巨大而皎洁的白玉兰。

它在那儿，并且在他的有生之年，会一直在那儿。

它将永远、永远在他的视网膜上熊熊燃烧着。

这璀璨的女皇是如此的美丽。无比的光明，无比的堂皇，宇宙唯一的真理，唯一的中心。在黑夜中，它居高临下，万民都对它顶礼膜拜。

 

fin


End file.
